Ramen no Sharingan
by Cissy NoAi
Summary: Jusqu'ou va la possessivité d'un Uchiha ? Bon anniversaire Sasuke ! OS/OOC/SasuNaru.


**Titre : Ramen no Sharingan**

**Auteur : Cissy NoAi**

**Genre : OS/OOC/**

**Couple/Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à notre vénéré Masashi Kishimoto. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**Notes :* Vous pouvez voir cet OS comme un BONUS dans la gamme SasuNaru**

** ** Il s'agit d'une débilité à l'état pur… Désolé -_-**

** *** NE PAS OUBLIER DE LIRE LE RATING **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Bon anniversaire Sasuke !<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tout le monde connait la possessivité des Uchiha, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors imaginez comment réagirait un grand brun ténébreux, dernier descendant de son clan, si on touchait ou osait émettre l'idée, et ce même en plaisantant, de prendre son blond ? Jusqu'ou la possessivité uchihesque pourrait aller ? Voyons voir.

Dans le village de Konoha, tout était tranquille. Et tout aller bien pour le mieux pour notre couple favori.

Naruto était devenu Hokage depuis quelques semaines maintenant tandis que Sasuke lui s'occupait des Anbu. Quant à leur relation elle était toujours autant explosive dominée par un brun libidineux avec option tendance très poussée vers la perversité.

Teuchi, le chef de l'Ichiraku, avait sortit pour l'occasion de la nomination du nouvel Hokage une nouvelle recette de ramen au miso "spécial Naruto". Ce plat rencontrait un franc succès et le blond avait été touché par le geste du restaurateur.

C'est en cette magnifique journée à Konoha que commence cette histoire. Un jour, en se promenant dans le village, quelques jours après la nomination du blond, Sasuke entendit LA phrase qui déclencha tout :

- Je prendrais le Naruto ! Fit une voix.

Le brun s'arrêta soudainement au milieu de la route déclenchant instinctivement son Sharingan.

- Moi aussi…, dit une autre voix.

Mais comme si cela ne suffisait pas pour les pauvres nerfs de notre brun, le client enchaina :

- … Il est trop bon !

Là, dans l'esprit de Sasuke plus de place pour les doutes mais uniquement des idées de vengeances. Le brun s'énervait de plus en plus, imaginant déjà le moyen de faire disparaître les corps, et se rapprochant de l'échoppe dans l'intention d'y découvrir les deux futurs cadavres ambulants, il les vit accoudé au bar devant le nouveau plat du chef. Il souffla de soulagement, se traitant mentalement d'idiot avant de repartir l'esprit plus tranquille.

Cependant, au fil des semaines, à chaque fois qu'il passait devant l'Ichiraku c'était le même cinéma si bien qu'un jour, il craqua et demanda au patron de changer le nom de son plat. Etonné, Teuchi accepta néanmoins sans trop poser de question et laissa le brun partir à nouveau, l'esprit apaisé.

Mais comme vous devez vous douter tout ne va pas marcher selon les plans de notre Uchiha préféré et il en reçu la confirmation le lendemain.

Sasuke ravi d'avoir eut gain de cause et d'avoir réussit à convaincre le chef de changer le nom de son nouveau plat à succès, se dirigea lentement vers l'échoppe, voulant profiter de sa victoire. C'est alors qu'il passait à nouveau devant le " restaurant" préféré de son blond qu'il faillit avoir une attaque en entendant de nouveau La phrase :

- Je prendrais l'Hokage !

Sasuke pilla au milieu de la route, le sharingan de nouveau d'actualité et de toutes nouvelles idées morbides plein la tête. Il commença à sortir lentement Kusanagi de son fourreau avec un immense sourire sadique sur le visage.

Et il craqua, littéralement, perdant définitivement la tête et se dirigea vers l'échoppe arme en main, bien décidé à faire justice lui-même.

Il entra, ne remarquant pas les regards figés de stupeur posés sur sa personne, laissant l'aura noire qui l'entourait prendre davantage d'ampleur devant sa colère, et sans plus réfléchir, plongea l'énergumène qui avait commandé les ramen au miso dans les Arcades lunaires tandis qu'il s'amusait à effrayer les autres clients de son sabre.

Ce qui amena Teuchi à réfléchir à nouveau et prendre une décision sur le plat qui lui posait tant de problèmes. Il changea de nouveau le nom du plat, ne voulant perdre sa clientèle, et surtout ne voulant pas se trouver devant la colère d'un possesseur du sharingan.

Après sa crise, quelques jours plus tard, ou Sasuke avait du prendre un petit repos obligatoire avant d'exterminer la moitié du village, on pouvait dorénavant entendre à l'Ichiraku :

- Chef ! Je prendrais le spécial Naruto et Sasuke !

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Oui oui je sais j'ai honte ! ^^ <strong>

**Et encore maintenant je me demande d'où vient cette débilité pareille ? **

**J'espère que vous avez bien aimé, autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire, écroulée de rire devant mon ordinateur. Merci et à bientôt. **


End file.
